1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser driving device driving a semiconductor laser, an optical head, an optical disk device, and a semiconductor laser driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case when data are written to an optical disk at high speed. In this case, laser light from a semiconductor laser is irradiated to the optical disk which rotates at higher speed than usual. At this time, the semiconductor laser is driven so that the laser light with short pulse and high intensity is to be radiated. Here, an art in which a drive current of the semiconductor laser is changed from a lasing threshold or less to the lasing threshold or more is disclosed (refer to JP-A 2002-123963 (KOKAI)). In this art, a relaxation oscillation is used for the driving of the semiconductor laser.